ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Omni-Knights
The Omni-Knights is a series by Omernoy that follows Paul, Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor and Princess Emily as they fight evil around medieval times. It is supposed to have 3 seasons, and it was created on 27/8/2011. Overview Back in medieval times, Azmuth was working on the prototype of the Omnitrix, called the Prototrix. A cult of evil Troconneuse with the goal of finally becoming organic beings, steal the Prototrix and fly away. A bunch of spaceships blast the ship and the Prototrix falls to Earth, in Medieval England. A wimpy 20 year old named Paul, who's dream is to become a knight, finds it and now can transform into 6 aliens. With two more knights, Proffesor Paradox and the princess (who is discovered part Citrakayah) they fight evil aliens. Episodes Main article: The Omni-Knights Episode Guide '' Season 1 #A Knight's Rising Part 1 #A Knight's Rising Part 2 #Outer Space #Technology's Revenge #Discovered America #Magical #Metal Mines #To Kettensage #Dark Forces #Underneath the Castle #Snow Day #Dark Paul #Unknown #The Invasion Part 1 #The Invasion Part 2 Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *K-K The Batking 12:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 17:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 10:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *ET |Was |Here!!! 11:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 11:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *--Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 13:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *Silence, boy!I SHALL GET YOU!!! 11:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Characters 'Heroes' *Paul : A 20 year old poor wimp, who wants to become a knight. He finds the Prototrix, and he can transform into 6 aliens. *Sir Cador: The confident leader of the team. Paradox gave him a weapon that can transform into any weapon. *Sir Esclabor : A knight relying only on brute strength and he is quite stupid. *Proffessor Paradox: He appears once in a while to help them, but more often than in Ben 10. *Princess Emily: She was the princess of the castle but she discovered she was adopted and part Citrakayah (Fasttrack's species) Minor characters *Azmuth: Creator of the Prototrix, appears once in a while. *King Lot: The king of the palace. He is the non-biological father of Princess Emily. He is a good king that most people like. *Queen Elaine: Queen of the palace. 'Villains' 'Main Villains (Troconneuse) *Velmenni : Leader of the Tortor Cult. He has more weapons than the rest. *The Tortor cult: A bunch of Troconneuse, Chainsaw's species, who want to become fully organic beings. They want the Prototrix to transform into organic aliens and stay like that. *The Black Knight: A knight sendded by Velmenni to kill Paul. At the end of "A Knight's Rising Part 2" he was turned into a robot slave for the Troconneuse after he was killed for failling to kill Paul. *Dark Paul: The dark version of Paul Gentragon. Although he doesn't have a Prototrix, he still has many abilities such as teleportation, agility, and controlling dark energy. Minor Villains *Alien Dragons: Same species as the alien Dragon in Ben 10. Although, most dragons who come go crazy. *Megawhatts: Sended by Velmenni to make the technology go haywire in the castle, in the episode Technology's Revenge. *Merlin: A half Anodite that the King assigned as a wizard. He has magical powers. *Ipnotizzare: An alien with an unnmaed species (confirmed to be the same species as Biocontrol), who can hypnotise and control anything alive. He crash landed on Giantatia and now controls all the living creatures on it. '''Aliens *Lava Lamp *Electromagnet *Icescream *Forcefield *Velocityraptor *Flying Fish *Unknown Omni-Knights Alien *Dark Forcefield *Dark Velocityraptor *Dark Icescream *Mindswap (confirmed season 2 alien) *Airbug (confirmed season 2 alien) *Biohazard (confirmed season 2 alien) Category:Series Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi